Tekken Mini Historias: Roger Jr
by antiheroe.neutro
Summary: Todo comienza con Roger Jr. al saber que su lado malvado sigue con vida, pero también tendrá recuerdos que lo ayudaron a salir adelante solo.
1. La sombra Regresa

**Esta historia se basa después de los acontecimientos de la aventura de Roger Jr. en donde un impostor se hace pasar por Roger Jr. pero el verdadero tendrá que averiguar si es su propia sombra que sobrevivió a la invasión secreta, también tendrá mucho que ver con Lili Rochefort.**

Durante la noche, Roger Jr. se la paso durmiendo tranquilo en casa, pero después tiene una terrible pesadilla de ver al mundo cubierto en llamas, y que fue el mismo quien las causo, sin embargo ve que se trata de un canguro de aura negra y ojos rojos brillantes como el fuego, más oscuro en todo el cuerpo, de algún modo provocara el fin de todo y traerá a su amo de regreso, lo cierto es que ni los mishima tendrán una oportunidad contra el posible regreso de Zarathos, el demonio había sido destruido durante un tiempo atrás por Jin Kazama con ayuda de Roger Jr, pero todavía dejo huellas suyas como legado para enmarcar el fin con la misma costumbre de realizar no una invasión secreta, sino un ataque secreto, Roger Jr. despierta y le pide a su madre que lo acompañe a Japón, pero no podía ir su madre por causa de mantener la casa ya que su padre trabaja con Alex en su nuevo empleo, la madre de Roger Jr. no permitió que fuera solo, pero conocía el paradero de quien lo cuido mientras no estuvo ahí para él, lo mando a Mónaco en avión para estar acompañado hacia Japón.

Por supuesto sabía Roger Jr. quién era el acompañante y se siente feliz de volver a verla.

-Sebastián, HOLA AMIGO. Habla alegre Roger Jr.

-Señorito Roger Jr. es increíble verlo aquí, me imagino que busca a la señorita Lili, pero no está en este momento se encuentra en los ferris de Japón ayudando a su padre con la industria.

-Genial, y no podría enviarme ahí con ella, la extraño mucho. Habla el cangurito intentando ir hacia Japón.

-No puedo ir señorito, pero podría enviarlo en barco hacia ahí para encontrarse con Rochefort. Le propone el mayordomo para llegar hacia su destino.

-Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo, gracias Sebastián. Habla el canguro con el disgusto de que lo dejen de nuevo en otro país, lo mismo que su madre.

El mayordomo lo envía hacia los exteriores de Japón en barco y tripulantes, y le desea buena suerte, al entrar al exterior de Japón, se da cuenta que Lili no está pero su forma malvada si, y tiene un dispositivo en la mano. Y así iniciando conversación.

Roger Jr: Entonces estas vivo.

Roger Jr (sombra): Vaya, se supone que sigas aquí entrometiéndote en mis planes, no juegues, yo soy el más fuerte, yo soy el verdadero Roger Jr.

Roger Jr: No sé qué juego sea el tuyo con esa cosa en la mano, pero por lo que a mí respecta yo soy el verdadero Roger Jr. tú solo eres un impostor que se quiere apoderar de mi persona, no me extraña que fueras tú solo quien derrotara a todos los guardaespaldas de Lili.

Roger Jr (sombra): Todos sus juguetes están hecho polvo, pero no te preocupes pronto el mundo experimentara una explosión a gran escala.

Roger Jr: Explosión, porque?

Roger Jr (sombra): Porque así extinguiré toda la vida en la tierra y todo será pura maldad, en nombre de mi amo lo vengare y traeré el miedo y caos de nuevo, la vida empezara con el odio completo en todo.

Roger Jr: NO, porque quieres interferir con vidas inocentes, no te permitiré que lo hagas.

Intenta atacarlo pero es sorprendido con un golpe de su sombra.

Roger Jr (sombra): Eres un tonto mi querido clon, no podrás detener el destino sellado de la humanidad.

Roger Jr: Destino, entiende que no decidimos quien vive y muere.

Roger Jr (sombra): La decisión no te incumbe, no me explico cómo fue que alguien como tú se encariñara de una tonta chica mimada de papa, si ni le importaste el primer día estúpido, solo te quiso por pena, porque no eres más que un animal como tú y yo, y personas como ella no agradan de animales de zoológico y menos entiende lo que quieres, te utiliza como objeto hasta botarse en una basura, mejor tú y yo seamos uno y gobernamos todo lo existente.

Roger Jr: NO, ella no puede ser así, jamás creería esa mentira, siempre supe que tenía bondad y afecto y eso nadie me lo cambia, lo que tú no tienes es rasgo de bondad, y es hora de devolverte al sitio de donde nunca debiste salir.

La lucha comienza con ambos usando sus mismas técnicas a la vez, aunque la lucha no se diga cómo fue que ocurrió Roger Jr. termina venciendo a su sombra y destruyendo el dispositivo que descubre que le robo a Lee Chaolan.

Roger Jr (sombra): El miedo y el rechazo de las personas por ser un animal es lo que tú querida dueña entiende, un día lo aprenderás. Termina hablando la sombra hasta desaparecer volviendo al infierno.

Todos vuelven en sí y terminan viendo la lucha y por el momento capturan a Roger Jr. para aguardar el regreso de Lili hasta que vea todo lo que paso con sus cosas.

**La historia continuara dando recuerdos de Roger Jr. cuando paso los días en casa de Lili.**


	2. Recuerdos

La historia continua con Roger Jr. venciendo a su forma malvada y también sombra suya, así evitando un colapso mundial, sin embargo fue preso en una pequeña jaula por los guardaespaldas de Lili, triste y pensativo empieza a recordar todo cuando estuvo en casa de Lili.

Todo cuando se empezó a sentir feliz por fuera, pero muy triste por dentro al recordar a su madre a quien más amaba en la vida y estaba en coma. Así empieza los recuerdos dentro del tiempo.

Durante una noche Roger Jr. comienza a ver las estrellas durante la mansión Rochefort recordando lo mucho que su madre le decía que al mirar las estrellas yo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar que no esté cerca de ti, esto puso muy triste al canguro bebe que volvió a la cama llorando, es entonces cuando Lili se despierta y ve a su canguro llorando y es cuando no sabe qué hacer, se retira del lugar y se encuentra con su mayordomo viendo todo.

Lili: Sebastián, que crees que haces espiando, que falta de educación.

Sebastián: Disculpe señorita Lili, pero no pude resistir al escuchar ese llanto tan fuerte y pensé que era usted, algo le ocurre porque no va y lo consuela.

Lili: Nunca te pedí tu opinión Sebastián, además porque debería de hablarle a un animal de lo que le pasa.

Sebastián: Porque creo que necesita de alguien que le escuche y esa persona es usted señorita Lili, recuerda que yo hice lo mismo con usted cuando su padre no estaba en su momento más difícil.

Lili: Pero yo no sé cómo hablarle de lo que, bueno tú ya lo sabes, uhh, de acuerdo intentare animarlo.

Es entonces cuando intenta animar a Roger Jr.

Lili: Que te ocurre adorable, porque lloras.

Roger Jr: Es solo que extraño mucho mama, ella está muy mal y no sé si volveré a verla cuando despierte o n…

De repente es interrumpido cuando Lili lo abraza y lo carga para que no llorara más.

Lili: Esta bien mi bebe precioso, no tienes por qué ponerte triste, yo también extraño a mi padre, quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo, pero por culpa de Jin Kazama se vio muy mal y jamás podre perdonarlo por eso.

Roger Jr: Pero dime algo, que fue de tu mama.

Lili: Tuve una madre, pero es muy delicado hablar de eso, fue mi padre y Sebastián quienes me criaron todo el tiempo, mi padre me enseñó a mantenerme fría con cualquiera pero Sebastián siempre estuvo acompañándome con mis planes en contra de Asuka, aunque se entrometía diciéndome que no llegara al extremo, al final Asuka es mi rival y haría todo por pelear con ella y vencerla, sin decir nada más, tu nunca estarás solo bebe yo siempre te cuidare como lo haría tu madre, me cuesta saber que un canguro como tu sienta igual que una persona, pero prometo que nunca te apartare de vista en casos necesarios y tendrás mi apoyo animalito precioso, creo que hasta serias mejor mascota que el oso que entiende igual a ti, pero tú solo eres un bebe y necesitas mis cuidados, te dormirás conmigo por hoy, te parece.

Roger Jr: Si mami, pero no me sueltes por favor.

Lili: Ya te dije, no me llames mami, solo dime Lili. Y ahora qué tal si te canto una canción para que duermas bebe precioso.

Lili siempre demostró desde esa vez un afecto especial para Roger Jr. ambos se durmieron mientras Sebastián veía llorando de alegría el lado amable de su jefa, para después cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta.

Roger Jr. termina de recordar y ve a Lili llegar decepcionada después de su lucha con Asuka que al final pierde, Lili por suerte perdona a Roger Jr. y ordena que dejen libre al canguro, Roger Jr. corre a brazos de Lili, ella sorprendida se alegra mucho de ver a su más querida ex mascota de regreso, después de contarle todo lo ocurrido la chica de más clase no le cree mucho de su lado malvado pero si cree con respecto a siempre quererlo, ella mantiene esa promesa con tal de que Roger Jr. crezca feliz y algún día tenga su revancha, por un tiempo la cría se queda con su antigua dueña para después volver con dinero en mano, su madre se sorprende de lo que traía que incluso le dijo que sería un mejor canguro que su padre y el más fuerte peleador que haría respetar a todos los animales.

**FIN**

**La historia fue corta, pero al final es lo que siento al ver a mis luchadores favoritos de tekken cruzarse sin cambiar sus personalidades y demostrando lo que pasaría si eso ocurriese, muy pronto habrá nuevas historias amigos fandum hasta la próxima...**


End file.
